


Post traumatic love confession

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: Of coursethat'swhat it would take for Loki to start using pet names.





	Post traumatic love confession

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of a thing I apparently wrote for a Tumblr game in 2015 and had completely forgotten about until I had to archive it on my Dreamwidth account.

“I’m sleepy.”

It’s the first time Loki ever admitted anything remotely close to vulnerability and, of course, he waited until getting a closer brush with death than usual to do that which is infuriating, is what it is, and the only person more furious about it than Tony about this is Thor…which, come to think of it, probably accounts for the thunderstorm outside.

Loki looks fine though—as fine as you can look when you’ve been literally run over by a freight train and dragged along for several miles before your bonds gave in, and then waited for three days for a little girl to find you in the middle of the Colorado desert, half-bled to death and dying from thirst in the sunlight… okay, so maybe Loki doesn’t look _that_ fine.

 

“Then go to sleep, dumbass,” Tony says, voice too hoarse for his taste, with his bare feet propped up on Loki’s mattress—on the other side, Thor is pretty much sitting the same way, but it doesn’t really make Tony feel better.

“You could just say you were worried,” Loki mumbles as he settles back into the coverlets with an ironic smile. “I’m too tired to mock you much, love.”

 

Loki’s hand settles on Tony’s ankle with soft familiarity, and Tony has to admit he’s too stunned at the endearment to protest the intimacy of the gesture. He stays frozen like that for almost three hours, and even then he only leaves because Thor picks him up and carries him outside.

In Tony’s defense, sometimes it’s kind of hard for him to believe his luck.


End file.
